


Something in Common

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Declaration of War, Hamada-gundan, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Hamada-gundan (Hamada Takahiro, Kotaki Nozomu dan Fujii Ryusei) menghabiskan waktu hari liburnya bersama di rumah Ryusei sebelum tiba-tiba Hamada mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang membuat mereka menyadari suatu kesamaan diantara mereka.





	Something in Common

“Hey, kalian. Aku mau bilang sesuatu,” kata Hamada tiba-tiba hari itu ketika mereka berkumpul di rumah Ryusei selepas pergi _snowboarding_ bersama. Mendengar hal itu, kedua orang lainnya; Ryusei dan Nozomu, lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan enggan untuk memperhatikannya. Hamada yang diabaikan hanya bisa mengernyit sambil menghela napas panjang, “hey, dengerin dong,” ucapnya lagi dengan nada serius.

“Iya iya, bilang aja,” kata Nozomu masih serius memperhatikan Ryusei yang sedang bermain _shooting game _di ponselnya.

“Kalo ngajak mancing lagi aku nggak mau ya, kemaren kita udah pergi kan bertiga,” kata Ryusei menanggapi bahkan sebelum Hamada berkata apapun.

Lelaki yang ditanggapi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agak kesal, “aku serius ini,” ujarnya lagi kepada mereka berdua. Tetapi kedua orang tersebut masih tetap tidak mempedulikannya, sebelum akhirnya Hamada memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saja. “Tapi kalian jangan kaget ya. Kalau kalian mau anggap aku menjijikan juga boleh kok, aku nggak masalah,” ujarnya mewanti-wanti kedua orang di sana.

“Tergantung bilang apa dulu,” kata Nozomu menanggapi sambil mengambil _potato chips_ dari atas meja untuk dimakannya.

Hamada sempat terdiam sejenak karena ragu apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak, tetapi dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada orang lain mengenai hal ini. Setidaknya dia ingin membagi rahasia ini kepada dua orang terdekatnya.

Setelah agak lama terdiam, Hamada kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian mulai berbicara lagi.

“Sebenarnya aku suka sama Shige,” ujarnya memproklamasikan diri saat itu.

Ryusei dan Nozomu aktivitasnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Tangan Ryusei berhenti bermain dan Nozomu berhenti mengunyah potato chips di mulutnya. Mereka berdua terdiam lama menatap lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut.

“Sukanya itu bukan sekedar suka sebagai teman gitu, suka dalam artian suka beneran suka,” ujarnya sebelum Nozomu kembali mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Oh gitu..." responnya pelan.

“Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa menebak sih kalo Hama-chan suka Shige,” kata Ryusei padanya sebelum matanya kembali ke arah ponselnya dan melanjutkan game-nya.

“Hama-chan waktu radio juga sering kan secara nggak sengaja ngasih kode gitu. Terutama di delusional corner,” ujar Nozomu matanya kembali menonton Ryusei bermain game, “tapi aku juga suka Shige, jadi aku nggak akan nyerahin Shige segampang itu sih.”

"Eh?" Hamada tidak bisa mencerna perkataan terakhir Nozomu barusan.

“Aku juga,” kata Ryusei menambahkan, "nggak akan segampang itu mengalah untuk kalian," lanjutnya lagi membuat Hamada ekspresinya bingung dan kacau mendengar pernyataan itu dari kedua orang lainnya.

Saat itulah Hamada baru menyadari bahwa selain memiliki hobi yang sama, ketiga orang tersebut ternyata memiliki selera yang sama. Hamada-_gundan _berisi orang-orang yang menyukai seorang lelaki bernama Shigeoka Daiki.


End file.
